The subject matter of this application relates to silk screens.
A printed circuit board (PCB) mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive traces, pads, and other features etched from one or more layers of copper foil that are laminated onto and/or between layers of a non-conductive substrate. Components are generally soldered onto the etched PCB to mechanically attach the components to the PCB and to electrically connect the components via the etched tracings.
A “silkscreen” is a printed legend on the PCB that graphically identifies the components, test points, etc. using symbols or identifying text for humans to read and interpret. This information may include component reference designators, company logos, manufacturer marks, warning symbols, part numbers, version numbers, date codes, and other markings. While a silkscreen is not strictly needed to manufacture or use a PCB, it nonetheless aids in the assembly of the circuit board by providing references during construction and assists in later troubleshooting.
While silkscreens were originally imprinted on a PCB using a silkscreen printing process, i.e. one that required a sheet of fine cloth like silk or polyester as a screen, modern techniques for imprinting PCBs with silkscreens utilize much faster apparatuses, such as custom inkjet printers. Regardless of the process used, many printed silkscreens are difficult to read on the PCB. Therefore, improved apparatuses, systems, and methods are desired for creating a silkscreen for a PCB.